


Pocky

by Tayani



Series: Shujin AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Shujin AU, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: It's Pocky Day, and Akira insists they play the game.





	Pocky

The door closed, and five minutes later, Goro heard the engine start and the car roll out the driveway. He smiled and stood by the window, waving to his mother and sister as they drove away.

Wakaba had a very high-profile scientific conference happening that evening, and Futaba was allowed to come with her, as a special treat. His adopted mother extended the invitation to Goro, too, but he refused, albeit politely.

Contrary to his genius half-sister, Goro preferred a quiet weekend at home to a string of lectures on human psyche followed by a party with all the scientists, no matter how good the food will be. Especially since, well…

The doorbell rung just as the car vanished from view; and, opening the door, Goro has been greeted with the sight of what looked like half of the sweets shop, packed neatly in bags stacked precariously in Akira’s arms. The raven grinned at him from behind the boxes, and Goro could hardly do more than laugh as he pulled him inside and kissed his boyfriend in a greeting, smiling when all the bags and boxes clattered to the ground and Akira’s hands made their way to his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

“They just left.” Goro whispered, arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend’s neck. “You know, for someone who was bitching this much about wanting to meet my family, you’re quite good at avoiding them. Last weekend you were feeling sick, now you’re late…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Akira mumbled, looking sheepish as he mussed his already messy hair. “Besides… good first impression is key, right? Last weekend still felt kinda… dunno, fast, since you’ve told them about me, and today…”

“And today you didn’t want them to know you’ll be home alone with me for the whole weekend, huh?” Goro rolled his eyes, and Akira’s own glinted mischievously as he leaned in to peck his lips.

“Oh do I, then? Here I was, thinking it was only for today…”

“And here I was, pretending I didn’t notice you brought pyjamas and a toothbrush with you.” Goro bit back, and was rewarded with another kiss.

_I could so get used to getting kisses for being smart_.

Shaking his head, the brunet helped his boyfriend gather all the snacks and carry them to the living room, both of them dumping their haul near the couch in front of the TV. This weekend was something they’ve been planning to do for a while – instead of random make-out sessions in and out of school, or the few dates they managed to go for in between their responsibilities, they both longed for something that would give them more time and privacy. It felt so good, to be able to flop down onto the couch, with a whole pot of tea Goro prepared for them, a mountain of snacks by their side, and cuddle as they watched one movie after the other, talked and teased one another while playing most of Goro’s favourite games from Futaba’s extensive collection.

It wasn’t something Goro did often. Lazing about on the couch whole day was always more of Futaba’s thing – but what could he do, when he had his boyfriend there, and Akira had him wrapped snugly in his arms, their conversations and laughter broken by soft kisses now and then which the raven insisted on peppering all over Goro’s lips, face, neck and shoulders whenever he felt like it…

They ordered pizza for dinner, not feeling like cooking anything – or leaving their cosy little bundle of blankets they had already wrapped themselves in – and Goro turned off the TV for them to rest a bit as they ate, talking quietly about school, exams, classes and friends, and about everything and nothing in particular. At one point, Goro started to doze off, and Akira put on one more movie and kissed him again; and Goro smiled and cupped his cheek, leaning up to kiss him back when…

…when something pointy poked at his lips.

Goro blinked up, staring at Akira; who was grinning mischievously and holding a box of Pocky in his hand, one of the chocolate sticks already balanced carefully in between his lips. Goro raised an eyebrow at him.

“…Pocky game. Really. Don’t you get enough kisses as it is?”

Akira huffed indignantly and in the next moment, the Pocky disappeared, as if he inhaled it; and Goro could only laugh when, after some fast chewing, his boyfriend started to talk.

“Goro, it’s _November 11 th_. And I have a boyfriend. We _need to_ do the Pocky game. Now…”

Slowly, Akira detangled himself from Goro and sat up, reaching to one of the last bags with snacks they didn’t get to yet and pulled out few colourful boxes.

“I have… chocolate, strawberry, double chocolate, strawberry with heart-shaped sticks…”

“How many Pocky games do you even want us to do?”

“All of them?” Akira grinned, before picking another stick from the box he had opened already, putting it in between his lips and doing his best puppy eyes on Goro.

“…that’s cheating.” was all the brunet could really say before he relented and smiled, leaning in, taking the other end of the treat in between his teeth.

The first game resulted in a soft peck of Goro’s lips on Akira’s; the second in a longer kiss. By the third, irked by the fact Akira was breaking off the stick too soon, Goro pulled him in for a hot, thorough kiss, coaxing Akira’s end of the stick out of him in a way that made the raven blush and groan quietly once he was done with him.

The fourth one was only worse… or better. Depending how you looked at it. It was also the last one; with the box thrown to the side, Akira laying on the couch with Goro on top of him, their hands and lips had more important things to do than bother with Pocky.

Akira’s lips were hungry, demanding. He felt like he’s been starving to kiss Goro like this, to touch him like this; and the brunet could hardly blame him, gasping and shuddering under Akira’s hands as they snuck under his clothes, down his chest, over his back and then down, groping his ass sharply, in a way that had no business feeling this damn good. Akira broke off their kiss; and Goro shuddered and let out a soft, broken sound when the raven’s lips moved down his neck, teasing the sensitive skin.

“W-we should move…” he whispered, breathless and desperate, tugging Akira up with himself. Goro remembered being worried, that morning, whether he cleaned his room enough to show it to Akira later; now, as they stumbled to the door and fell onto the bed, hardly able to get their hands and lips off of each other for long enough to undress, he realized how stupid he was to worry.

As if it mattered, how did they surroundings look, when they had all of each other waiting to be explored…

 

* * *

 

Morning came early, with sunlight shining over them through the window which Goro didn’t bother to pull the curtains on the night before. They were laying, cuddled close together; Akira’s arms wrapped snuggly around Goro, his lips stretched in a sleepy smile as the two of them stirred awake. They were sore, feeling lazy and still groggy from sleep – but very, very satisfied. Goro blinked his eyes open and smiled, leaning up – just enough to press a soft, lingering kiss to Akira’s lips.

“Good morning, beautiful.” he whispered, grinning when he saw the raven blush.

“Looking like you do, you don’t get to call _me_ beautiful, Goro.” Akira whispered back, leaning in to return the morning kiss; only to freeze halfway through it. Outside the door to Goro’s room, there were footsteps; and then, the door swung open, revealing a beaming Wakaba, with Futaba stalking behind her back.

“Good morning, boys!” Wakaba said brightly, marching inside and obviously ignoring their matching horrified expressions. “The breakfast’s ready, _this_ young man’s clothes are in the dryer and I need to leave for work soon, so be dears and clean up after you eat, alright? Oh, I’m Wakaba, by the way.” She grinned, reaching a hand out to Akira, who – after disentangling himself a bit from Goro, shook it shakily, trying not to let the blanket they were sleeping under slide lower than it already has. “You must be Akira, hm? Goro told us all about you, it’s nice to meet you, sweetheart. Well then!”

And, with that, she was gone, Futaba grinning lightly at the two of them before she, too, disappeared.

For a long moment, there was silence; and then, Akira and Goro looked at one another and burst into helpless laughter, their cheeks and ears completely red.

“I thought they were supposed to come back in the evening today?” Akira wheezed out after a while, shaking his head. Goro shrugged, wiping the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

“I thought so, too… _god_ , now you had your good first impression.”

Akira snorted, before sighing as he leaned in and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

“Look at it this way.” he whispered, bumping their noses together lovingly. “It could have been worse. She could have marched in last night and offered us lube and condoms in case we forgot to get our own.”

Goro snorted, flopping back down onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Well…” he murmured, the blush on his cheeks growing a little bit. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she did that, next time. Which is why, _next time_ … I’ll make sure I know my mother’s plans by heart.”

“And until then,” Akira finished, laying back down next to Goro and wrapping his arms around him again. “You can spend a few nights at my place. There’s no one there during the nights… and we still have three more boxes of Pocky to go through.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Pocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649245) by [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani)




End file.
